Wie angle ich mir den besten Freund meines Bruders
by Candy222
Summary: Ginny hat da schon so eine Idee, leider auch die unabstreitbare Tatsache dass alles schief gehen wird. Wird sie es trotzdem schaffen?
1. Der Schwur

Huhu liebe Leutz da draußen

A/N: Hm... Was soll man zu dieser Story sagen? Sie ist mir spontan eingefallen und da ich ja eh gerade in Prisoner of Azkaban, und Why does Love hurt so much (die ich übrigends gelöscht habe weil ich das ganze Konzept noch mal überarbeiten muss und sie eh nicht so großartig lief) schreibblockiert bin wollte ich mal eine kurze Story anfangen, ich hoffe das sie nicht über 8 Chaps hinausschießt.

Disc: Alles JKR, und ich bekomme keinen cent, oky?

Widmung: An alle hoffnungslos Verliebten und an alle H/G Shipper

Genre: Humor/Romance

Warnings: eigentlich keine

Hauptpersonen: Hauptsächlich Ginny , und ein bisschen Ron, Harry und Hermy

Summary: Ginny hat es satt für Harry nicht mehr als die Schwester seines besten Freundes zu sein. Wie sie das zu ändern versucht? Mit Hilfe eines total verkorksten Planes. Wird sie es trotz allem schaffen?

Ja das wär's oder?

Also dann viel Spaß

---------------------

Wie angle ich mir den besten Freund meines Bruders?

1.Der Schwur

Das Sonnenlicht fiel durch einen Schlitz der purpurroten Vorhänge und machte den in den Luft herumwirbelnden Staub in einem schmalen Streifen gleißenden Lichtes sichtbar.

Der Raum in dem fünf ebenfalls purpurrote Himmelbetten standen war fast leer, nur ein Mädchen saß gedankenverloren auf dem mittleren Bett, und wickelte eine ihrer rotgoldenen Locken um ihre Finger.

Ginevra seufzte warf ihren Lockenschopf in den Nacken und beugte sich hinunter zu ihren Zehen um einen Berg von Watte aus ihren Zehzwischenräumen hervor zu ziehen.

Sie betrachtete die Augenbrauen zusammen ziehend ihre frisch lackierten Zehennägel.

Ginny wusste selbst das Türkis ihr kein bisschen stand und zu ihren roten Haaren und ihrer blassen Haut schrecklich aussah, aber alle trugen zur Zeit Türkis.

Cho Chang machte das auch...

Nicht das Chang zu ihrem heimlichen Vorbild geworden war nein, keineswegs.

Aber Harry mochte sie...

Ginny hatte sich schon oft gefragt was er an dieser aufgeblasenen Barbiepuppe so toll fand.

Chang konnte ja nicht mal richtig Quidditch spielen, wahrscheinlich hatte sie den Capitan der Quidditchmannschaft mit ihren unglaublichen Flittchencharme besprüht.

Während Ginny sich Gedanken um dieses besonders schleimige Exemplar einer Kröte machte schloss ihre Faust fest um das Bündel Watte in ihrer Hand.

Sie seufzte.

Es brachte nichts sich über Chang aufzuregen den Tatsache war Harry mochte sie.

Und Ginny wollte auch von Harry gemocht werden.

Sie ließ die Watte auf den steinernen Boden fallen schüttelte ihre lange Lockenmähne abermals in den Nacken und starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster...

Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben...

Ginny wusste aus Erfahrung das man nie so schnell aufgeben sollte.

Aber sie hatte schon alles versucht...

Sie wurde nicht mehr knallrot wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, sie war im Quidditchteam, sie hatte endlos viele Beziehungen gehabt, doch es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren.

Was hatte Chang was sie nicht hatte?

Zugegeben eine anständige Haarfarbe, gutes Aussehen, ein halbes dutzend Barbies als Gefolge...

Aber was sonst?

Nichts.

Ginny hatte einmal in einer Muggelbibliothek in der sie auf einer der abenteuerlichen Expeditionen von ihrem Vater in der „interessanten, wunderbaren Welt der Muggel gewesen war ein Buch gesehen dessen Titel „Der Weg zum Traumboy – In fünf Schritten"lautete.

So was in der Art brauchte Ginny jetzt.

Eine Anleitung wie man sich Jungs angelte...

Eine Strategie...

Einen Plan...

Ginny schlang die Arme um ihre angezogenen Knie und starrte nach oben auf die unendlichen purpurnen Weiten ihres Himmelbetts.

Es war eigentlich viel zu heiß um hier oben im Schlafsaal zu sitzen und sich über Harry Potter den Kopf zu zerbrechen, aber Ginny war nicht in Stimmung dazu mit irgendwem zu reden, was sie auf dem überfüllten Schlossgelände sicherlich tun musste.

Sie stand langsam auf und machte sich auf dem Weg zu dem samtenen Vorhängen die das Fenster verdeckten zog diese weit auf und öffnete schwungvoll das Fenster.

Und da sah sie ihn.

Er saß unter der großen Linde am See, fuhr sich zwischendurch unbewusst durch das schwarze Haar während er mit Ron und Hermine redete, lachte.

Sie duckte sich reflexartig, aus Angst er könnte sie sehen, was natürlich bei dieser Entfernung lächerlich war.

Und dennoch meinte sie sein Lachen zu hören, dieses Lachen das die Welt still stehen ließ...

Und Ginny schwor sich unter dem Turmfenster kauernd das dieses Lächeln einmal ihr gehören würde.

Egal was passiert...

---------------------

So ich muss euch gestehen das ich jetzt in den Urlaub fahre, dafür verspreche ich euch das danach mindestens drei Kapitel für euch bereit sind. Die kommen allerdings nur wenn ihr ganz lieb reviewt ;-)

#knuddel#

Can


	2. Samantha Eden

Huhu, ich bin wieder da okay ich bin schon seit drei Wochen wieder da aber, mein Computer ist gerade als ich dieses Kap das erste mal schreiben wollte abgestürzt, und ging nicht mehr an. Ich (oder besser gesagt mein Vater) ruft Dell an, Dell sagt sie schicken in einer Woche jemanden vorbei... leider kam dieser jemand nicht, und konnte nur übers Internetcafé ins Internet, habe es in diesen kurzen Zeiträumen aber nicht wirklich geschafft mit der Story weitergekommen. Gestern kam dieser Computer-Heinzelmann endlich und hat es geschafft meinen Compi wieder zum laufen zu bringen, und hier ist es, euer wohlverdientes zweites Kapitel. (Review Antworten unten)

---------------------

Wie angle ich mir den besten Freund meines Bruders?

2. Samantha Eden

Ihre hastenden Schritte hallten im leeren Korridor wieder.

Ginny wusste an wenn sie sich wenden musste.

Es war ganz einfach.

Und doch so absurd.

Samantha Eden.

Ruf: Schlampe der Schule

Hobby: Verkuppeln

Samantha würde schon wissen wie Harry auf sie aufmerksam werden würde.

Da gab es nur ein Problem...

Samantha war eine der besten Freundinnen von Cho Chang...

Ginny nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, so wie sie es immer tat wenn sie nervös war.

Wenn Samantha wissen würde das sie den Jungen haben will auf den auch Cho stand würde sie ihr nie helfen...

Ginny starrte auf die Steinfliesen zu ihren Füßen und war so in Gedanken versunken das sie die eiligen Schritte von klackernden Pumps die ihr immer näher kamen überhörte.

Das nächste was Ginny wahrnahm war ein hoher quiekender Schrei, und benebelt von der üblen Mischung aus Himbeerlipgloss Lavendelparfüm und Kokoshaarsprai lag sie in der nächsten Sekunde lag sie mit einem heftig pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Hinterkopf auf den kalten Fließen.

Dann begann eine unangenehm hohe mädchenhafte Stimme wie ein Wasserfall auf sie einzureden, ob auch alles in Ordnung sei.

Ginny blinzelte ein wenig und was sie da sah ordnete sie zuerst als Folge ihrer Hinterkopflandung ein.

Es war einfach Lächerlich.

Samantha Eden?

Allein?

Ohne ein dutzend kichernder, quiekender Mädchen im Gefolge?

Ohne einen X-beliebigen Jungen den sie in der nächsten Ecke abschlabbern wollte?

Nein.

Sieh einfach noch mal hin Ginevra sagte Ginny in Gedanken zu sich selbst.

Mach einfach die Augen auf, es ist ganz leicht.

Wieder blinzelte Ginny vorsichtig zu der Person auf die gerade irgendetwas davon redete das es ihr so Leid täte.

Lange schwarze Locken, grünblaue Augen und definitiv zu viel Make-up.

Samantha Eden.

Allein.

Ohne ein dutzend kichernder, quiekender Mädchen im Gefolge.

Ohne einen X-beliebigen Jungen den sie in der nächsten Ecke abschlabbern wollte.

Ginny öffnete die Augen nun ganz.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir"fragte diese nervtötende Stimme wieder.

„Ist schon okay."Erwiderte Ginny und rieb sie den Hinterkopf.

„Sicher? Das sah aber wirklich übel aus."Sagte Sie wieder und sah Ginny zwischen ihren falschen Wimpern mit gespielter Besorgnis an.

„Wirklich" murmelte Ginny und kniff sich vor Schmerz, der mit jedem Pochen schlimmer zu werden schien, die Augen zu

„Na dann"sagte die die Schwarzhaarige mit einem Anflug von Spott in der Stimme und hielt Ginny die Hand hin.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden in denen Ginny irritiert auf Samanthas Hand starrte bis ihr einfiel das sie immer noch auf dem Boden lag und Samantha wohl die Absicht hatte ihr aufzuhelfen.

Zögernd ergriff Ginny Samanthas Hand, und ließ sich hochziehen.

Ginny war ein ganzes Stück kleiner als Samantha, aber kleiner als andere zu seien war sie mit ihren 1.64 schon gewohnt, das war es nicht was Ginny wie ein kleines Kind unsicher machte.

Nein. Ginny dachte an ihre Idee, Samantha um Hilfe zu beten,.

Jetzt war die beste Gelegenheit dazu.

Doch plötzlich kam Ginny ihr Vorhaben kindisch und dumm vor.

Nein. Sie würde Samantha nicht fragen.

„Kann ich dir noch irgendwie helfen?"fragte Samantha leicht irritiert über Ginnys Verhalten.

Ja, du kannst mir sagen wie das mit dem jungen Abschleppen funktioniert dachte Ginny.

„Nein." Sagte sie stattdessen, noch im selben Moment würde ihr klar wie unhöflich das klang. „Nein, ich komm schon klar, danke." Fügte sie hastig hinzu. Ginny drehte sich rasch um und wollte in dem nächsten Korridor verschwinden als sie sich doch umdrehte und auf die immer noch etwas verdutzt aussehnende Samantha zuschritt.

„Du kannst mir doch helfen"sagte Ginny und sah Samantha an als sie die Frage die ihr seit Jahren auf der Zunge lag aussprach. „Wie bekomme ich Harry Potter?"

Ginny wusste im nachhinein nicht sicher ob das triumphierende aufblitzen in Samanthas Augen das sie einen Moment nachdem sie diese Frage aussprach zu sehen glaubte, sie wusste nur das Samantha sie an der Hand packte und in die nächste Besenkammer zerrte.

---------------------

Ich weis das das etwas kurz war, dafür arbeite ich gerade an dem 3 und 4 Kap, die kommen auch bald wenn ihr schön reviewt #erpress#

original-kp #duck# war das eine Drohung? #schrittzurückgehe# ;-)

BlackRoseLily #rotwerd# danke, hier hast du das nächste Kap nach etwas Verspätung

kiwi123 ja was wird Gin machen? Lies weiter und review schön dann weißt du's bald ;-)

Tashgan freut mich das es dir gefällt, ich hoffe du ließt schön weiter

Sunshine Harry/Ginny ist auch eines meiner absoluten Lieblingspaare ich hab bis jetzt keine Story ohne dieses Paaring geschrieben ;-)

bepa schön das dir die Story gefällt, ich liebe übrigens deine Story „Vereint für die Ewigkeit, #hat festgestellt das sie Schwarzleserin ist# Oh aber du bekommst bestimmt noch ein review ;-)

das dritte Kap ist schon fast fertig, reviewt nur schön und ich stell es on

Ach ja und kann mir jemand helfen, ich hab das mit den kursiv und fett schreiben irgendwie noch nicht so im griff ;-)

Bye Citwo


	3. Wunderbare Aussichten

**Huhu ihr, ;-)**

Ja, es hat länger gedauert als ich wollte, aber ich habe zurzeit Stress (Lehrer halten es im Moment für die fabelhafte Schulaufgabenzeit _grml_)

* * *

**Wie angle ich mir den besten Freund meines Bruders?**

3.Wunderbare Aussichten

Ginny beschloss im Nachhinein dieses eine Gespräch zwischen alten Putzlumpen, merkwürdig riechenden ausrangierten Besen und metallenen Putzeimern zu den merkwürdigsten ihres Lebens zu zählen.

Es war nicht nur das dass Samantha Eden ihr den seltsamsten Plan den sie sich nur vorstellen konnte offenbarte, nein sie würde dabei auch noch Schulregeln und das Gesetz brechen.

Das was sie aber am meisten beschäftigte war das Samantha Eden, ausgerechnet Samantha Eden, ihr dabei helfen wollte Cho Chang ihren Schwarm auszuspannen.

Ginny beschäftigte das so sehr das sie ihrem Stärkungstrank das sie anstatt der zwei Spritzer Schlangengift fünf Spritzer hinzu gab.

Ein fataler Fehler, denn kaum hatten diese ihr bisheriges Gemisch berührt ertönte ein lauter Knall, darauf folgte der beißender Geruch von faulen Eiern und eine graue Nebelschwade die in Ginnys Augen brannte und sie zu einem unangenehm lang andauenden Hustenreiz führte.

„Miss Weasley,"begann Snape in einem drohend ruhigen Zischen „Ich denke Sie sollten mir heute Abend Gesellschaft leisten, vielleicht können Sie sich dann den Unterschied von zwei und fünf merken."

* * *

„Du hättest den Gesicht sehen sollen"kicherte Liz immer noch als sie die Kellertreppen hinauf stiegen. „Ich meine als dein Kessel explodiert ist-"„Erde an Liz! Ich darf mich heute Abend in Snapes Büro mit Froschhirnen, Krötenlaich und anderen schönen Dingen auseinandersetzen, wie wäre es mit Mitleid?" fuhr Ginny ihr genervt dazwischen.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen als Liz beleidigt ihre Oberlippe vorschob. Liz konnte einen wirklich zum Lachen bringen, leider war sie auch wahnsinnig kindisch.

„Was haben wir jetzt?"fragte Liz immer noch leicht beleidigt klingend. „Du Wahrsagen, ich Arithmanthik, also Tschüss, vielleicht wirst du ja durch Trewlanys unglaubliche Austrahlung erwachsen." Fuhr Ginny sie genervt an.

Gekränkt rauschte Liz, ihre aschblonden Haare schüttelnd, an ihr vorbei, Richtung Nordturm.

Ginny seufzte. Sie wusste zwar dass Liz spätestens beim Mittagessen wieder munter vor sich hinplaudern, und sie zu Tode Nerven würde, trotzdem war es ihr unangenehm wenn Liz solche Abgänge machte.

* * *

Als Ginny zum Mittagessen gestapft kam war sie am Ende.

Professor Vektor hatte ihnen Berge an Hausaufgaben aufgegeben und als Ginny Liz auf dem Flur getroffen hatte sah diese immer noch wütend aus.

Was hatte sie der Welt eigentlich getan?

Mit düsterer Miene kam sie in die große Halle gestapft und ließ sich am Gryffindortisch neben einem braunhaarigen Lockenschopf nieder.

„Oh, hi Ginny!"

Ginny zuckte sofort zusammen und drehte sich um. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das der Lockenschopf neben den sie sich gesetzt hatte Hermine war. „Hi."Antwortete Ginny ein wenig tonlos.

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte in einem für sie typischen leicht besorgten Tonfall „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

Ginny seufzte, doch bevor sie antworten konnte drehte sich Hermine so jäh um das sie mit ihrer Lockenmähne fast Ginnys Glas vom Tisch fegte.

„Harry! Hier sind wir!"rief Hermine und winkte einem Jungen am anderen Ende des Raumes zu. Ginny spürte das sich jedes ihrer Nackenhaare einzeln aufstellte, desto näher er kam.

Sie drehte sich nicht um. Nicht einmal. Und dennoch spürte sie dass er immer näher kam bis er hinter ihr stand und sagte: „Hi Hermine. Hi Ginny."Als er ihren Namen aussprach bekam Ginny durch und durch eine Gänsehaut.

Doch nachdem was danach geschah ließ Ginny gleichzeitig heiß und kalt werden. Sie hatte erwartet dass er sich auf den freien Platz neben Hermine setzte. Doch er tat es nicht. Er setze sich neben Ginny. Ginny wagte es kaum noch zu Atmen geschweige den zu essen als ihre sie entschloss sich lieber einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft zu nehmen und so zu tun als ob würde sie sich wahnsinnig für ihre Fingernägel interessieren. Das Gefühl wenn ihre Ellenbogen sich berührten machte sie wahnsinnig.

„Was hat Snape mit dir angestellt?"fragte Hermine Harry leicht besorgt. „Ach das"Ginny merkte wie Harrys Stimme sich verdüsterte. „Er lässt mich heute Abend nachsitzen."Prompt verschluckte Ginny sich an ihren Kürbissaft und prustete ihn über den halben Tisch

„Wann?" fragte Ginny sofort und tat das was sie selten tat: Sie sah direkt in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen. „Heute nach dem Abendessen." Sagte Harry und sah sie verblüfft an. Ginny sog scharf Luft ein. Genau zu dieser Zeit sollte sie auch bei Snape sein.

„Alles In Ordnung mit dir Ginny?"fragte Hermine. „Ja alles bestens." stotterte Ginny und fügte hinzu „ich muss noch was erledigen. Wir sehen uns."

Ginny stolperte aus der Halle, und ohne zu wissen wohin, rannte sie durch die Korridore bis sie außer Atem stehen blieb.

Es fiel ihr schwer es zu glauben, doch sie würde heute Abend mehrere Stunden mit Harry in einem Raum verbringen.

„GINNY!" Perplex drehte diese sich um als sie ihren Namen hörte und blickte in das überschminkte Gesicht Samanthas.

„Ähm...Hi Samantha"

„Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern das wir uns heute Abend treffen weist du noch?"sagte Samantha so ungewöhnlich schnell und eifrig wie es Mädchen wie sie sonst nur beim Gerüchte austauschen machten

„Oh" begann Ginny. Sie hatte die Abmachung schon fast vergessen. „Samantha, da gibt es ein Problem, ich hab mir für heute Abend schon Nachsitzen reserviert."

Samantha sah im ersten Moment so aus als ob wollte sie Ginny umbringen, entschied sich dann aber doch leicht wütend zu fragen: „Bei wem?"„Snape"antwortete Ginny und ihre Miene verfinstertete sich. Samantha jedoch schien hell auf begeistert. „Oh, das ist gut!"sagte sie und sah Ginny strahlend an. Ginny jedoch war nicht zum strahlen zumute „Was soll an Nachsitzen bei Snape so toll sein?"fragte Ginny leicht irritiert.

Samantha verdrehte die Augen „Wir brauchen einige Dinge aus Snapes Vorratsschrank wenn wir unseren Plan durchziehen wollen"sagte sie leicht genervt. Ginny erstarrte. Aus Snapes Vorratsschrank Zutaten zu stehlen war gefährlicher als einen Löwen den Kopf ins Maul zu stecken.

* * *

Der Nachmittag zog sich schleichend langsam hin und Ginny wurde mit jeder Minute unruhiger. Nicht nur das sie Nachsitzen hatte, sie hatte Nachsitzen bei Snape, mit Harry und sollte nebenbei ein paar Zutaten aus Snapes Vorratsschrank stehlen.

Kann es eigentlich noch schlimmer werden? Fragte sich Ginny in Gedanken als sie so langsam wie sie konnte die Kerkertreppen hinab, zu Snapes Büro stieg.

Sie konnte ihr Herz so laut pochen hören, das sie sich sicher war das Snape schon durch die Kellerwände ihr Kommen hörte.

Da stand sie nun, vor der schweren eisenbeschlagenen Tür und wünschte sich weit weg. Sie atmete tief durch bevor sie langsam, zögerlich ihre Hand hob und damit sacht anklopfte, in der Hoffnung das Snape es nicht hören würde.

* * *

_Na? Erraten was Sammy und Ginny vorhaben? War ja auch einfach._

* * *

**Hier sind die Review Antworten:**

**bepa:** Danke, _Danke_, **Danke**! ;-) Jetzt weis ich auf wofür dieses _klick me_ ist. Das Samantha Ginny aufbrezelt werden wir mal schön bleiben lassen _schaudert._ Ich hab mich eigentlich noch nicht so ganz entschieden ob Samantha mir wirklich sympathisch ist ;-) Ich hab dir immer noch nicht reviewt oder? _mal gleich macht wen sie das Kapitel fertig hat_

**laser-jet**: Schön das dir das Chap gefallen hat. Was an meinem Computer kaputt war? Keine Ahnung, das weis mein Vater glaub ich, aber der ist grade nicht da, vielleicht bin ich beim nächsten Update schlauer.

**Anke:** schön das es dir gefällt, ich versuche auch wirklich schnell zu updaten, aber wie oben gesagt habe ich zurzeit ziemlichen Stress in der Schule, vielleicht gibt es in den Ferien dann mehr.

**Tashagan:** Danke! Das mit den Grenzlinien wollte ich eigentlich auch fragen aber muss ich jetzt wohl nicht mehr. DANKE! Wie du siehst hat es schon geklappt. Was für eine Ginny Story hast du im Kopf? _unbedingt lesen muss_ Ginny ist auch mein weiblicher Lieblingscharakter, wahrscheinlich will ich sie deswegen immer mit Harry verkuppeln ;-)

* * *

So seht ihr diesen Knopf da? Links unten? **DRAUFDRÜCKEN**


	4. AN

_Liebe Leserschaft ;-)_

_Hm… ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht wo ich anfangen soll, aber ich versuch es jetzt einfach mal damit dass ich mich bei euch allen entschuldige, es tut mir wirklich leid dass ich so lange nicht mehr geupdatet hab und ich es jetzt auch nicht tue sondern nur eine A/N hinzufüge. _

_Jetzt komme ich dazu warum ich nicht geupdatet habe/bzw. es jetzt immer noch nicht mache: _

_Wenn ich ehrlich bin ich finde die Story schlecht, wirklich richtig schlecht, wenn ich die Geschichte nicht geschrieben, sondern gelesen hätte, hätte ich nach den ersten Sätzen mit Würgreiz die Flucht ergriffen, weil es so holprig und unbeholfen klingt._

_Abgesehen davon dass ich mit den Schreibstil der ersten Kapitel nicht zufrieden bin (ihn besser gesagt schlecht finde) habe ich auch noch Probleme mit der Handlung, sie ist erstens, einfach nicht besonders einfallsreich, zweitens, leicht durchschaubar und drittens einfach wirklich schlecht._

_Da ich aber trotzdem nicht einfach abbrechen will werde ich versuchen die Kapitel zu überarbeiten und die Story insgesamt etwas anders zu gestalten, außerdem werde ich mir einen Beta suchen weil diese Rechtschreib-, Formulierungs- und Grammatikfehler, die ich so leiste wirklich übel sind, aber ich kann wirklich nichts versprechen da ich wie gesagt auch Probleme mit der Handlung habe._

_Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Drohungen bitte per Email oder review hinterlassen, ich weiß dass es einen nicht unbedingt beliebt macht eine Story einfach abzubrechen/ewig lange nicht zu updaten, aber ich kann einfach nicht an etwas schreiben was ich schlecht finde._

_Ich hoffe ihr habt zumindest ein bisschen Verständnis,_

_Candy_


End file.
